Escape
Escape is the first chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 2. Delta Squad has to leave the Hollow and return to Jacinto as fast as they can to help defend the city against an all-out Locust assault. To escape, Delta Squad commandeered a pair of Reavers to fly back to the surface. All the while, they are being hunted down by Skorge and his Hydra. Controlling the Reaver The controls for the Reaver are basic as players do not pilot the Reaver: *RT is still for shooting. In this level, the Reaver has only two weapons: a Troika Heavy Machine Gun that shoots behind the Reaver and a cannon that launches rockets forward. *The Right stick looks around and moves the weapon sights. *Players switch between them by rotating the Right stick or pressing button X. *Left stick is used to dodge oncoming attacks, but it does not change the course of the Reaver. Out of Nexus When out of the Palace, the player will find Turrets are attacking the Reavers. The turrets must be destroyed on Insane because they can kill the Reavers fast with their rockets. Also, Grinders, Boomers, and Brumaks can be seen. As the player gets higher, you will see a few Grindlifts containing Gears. They are surrounded by Locust. Cole will land here and let you kill the Locust in order to save the Gears. When the Locust are all cleared, a Brumak will approach from a cave to your left. Kill it by shooting its head. After a cutscene about the surviving Gears thanking Delta Squad, Skorge appears from the Brumak's cave, and Marcus commands Cole to escape. Battle in the caves The Hollow has huge cave connections, and now Cole and Baird will have to fly the Reavers in the caves. The caves are dark, but you'll have a light. Right now, the player will only need to use the Troika to shoot the Hydra. But don't shoot while it's chasing you until one of two situations including: Bite and Troika shot. When the Hydra tries to bite the Reaver, shoot its mouth until it screams and falls behind. When Skorge tries to shoot via the Hydra's Troikas, keep shooting them to break them down. Sometimes Skorge will shoot rockets, and they'll need to be dodged. Soon, Skorge's Hydra gets stuck in the small exits, and the player returns to the surface. Reaver chase After Skorge's Hydra gets stuck in the Hollow, another cutscene about flying back to Jacinto starts. Marcus tells Anya about getting back, but then Delta starts being chased by Locust riding Reavers. Delta Squad fights them off, and gets out of the jungle. During this, bullets can kill the player's Reaver quickly on Insane, so you better kill them fast. After leaving the jungle, the Reavers will stop chasing Delta Squad, but Skorge's Hydra erupts out of the ground, continuing the chase. Fall of the Hydra Skorge chases you with his Hydra, and still, the pair uses two types of attacks, including Bite and Crash. In bite, the player doesn't shoot its mouth, but instead must shoot its claw that has grabbed the Reaver. Shoot the claw that is holding on your Reaver until it's severed. Then the Hydra will fly in front of the Reaver and try to crash into it. Simply shoot its head with the cannon as it charges. The attack will disorient the Hydra temporarily, but it will recover and shoot rockets that the player has to dodge. The string of attacks and counterattacks will continue until finally shooting the charging Hydra with cannon will kill it. The resulting death of the Hydra throws Skorge off it in mid-air, and the fall kills him on impact with the rocky ground. Delta Squad flies ahead and returns to Jacinto. Collectibles *There are no collectibles in this chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "And the Horsey You Rode On" achievement.